Tied times together Chapters 1-3
by SoulRaydir
Summary: these are the first three chapters that i have posted if you like them, please give me positive feedback and comment for more and i will post the other chapters


_**Table of Contents:**_

 _ **Chapter-All Alone**_

 _ **Chapter-mystique Feminine**_

 _ **Chapter-spice & rolling Dice**_

 _ **Chapter-lock & key**_

 _ **Chapter- not safe in the dark**_

 _ **Chapter-on the way, on the run**_

 _ **Chapter- risk or run?**_

 _ **Chapter-Disrupted family**_

 _ **Chapter-big bold bad misses**_

 _ **Chapter-the runaway**_

 _ **Chapter-coming back together**_

 _ **Chapter-recovery to reinstating**_

 _ **Chapter-emerging anew**_

 _ **Chapter-rejuvenation**_

 _ **Chapter-lost & nonrenewable**_

 _ **Chapter- turn over**_

 _ **Chapter- abrupt introduction**_

 _ **Chapter- new friends or nemeses**_

 _ **Chapter-monthly time**_

 _ **Chapter-love struck**_

 _ **Chapter-want to play game?**_

 _ **Chapter-witness reprocussions**_

I am just a freak to society. I have no friends; my life is all hiding during the day and attempting to stop gang activity at night. There are signs everywhere that tell citizens to call a hotline if we are seen during broad daylight. I'm just a quiet and swift shadow in school, I'm passing all my classes except for foreign language. I really like this class but I'm not good at speaking Russian fluently. People don't even notice me at school because I just fade through them literally and figuratively they see me and then they are so confused about what just happened. My life is so miserable I am on my own in Kaia, Lantus. When people find out about my powers, they will try to put me in prison, I barely escaped with my life two times before they almost caught me. I can't risk that today or any day for a while anyway. I don't want mom to be furious at the world again for my mishaps. She has many temples around the country. The "Templu antic Vestei" or in the English language "ancient Temple of Vesta". I guess you could say that I am a "demi-god" because my mother is going to be a celestial goddess of the four suns and my father is just a lower class superhuman I guess you would say. I can shift or phase-shift through people and objects but after I shift I leave a fiery residue behind. I wonder if there are others like me.

Sincerely, Xander Age 13

Yay; it's finally Friday and we have a break, so we can have time to ourselves as students some can go home to family and other children such as myself who do not have a home are stuck on the streets and are in search of food and shelter every day.

"Hey Xander, do you have plans any plans over break?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I was curious if you wanted to hangout since you always leave school at 5:00pm when no one else is here, was that you with the whole teleportation thingy?"

"What teleport thingy? I am really confused right now"

"Xander do not play dumb with me I watch you walk through walls and through other thing in class and in the halls."

"SHHHHHH! Are you trying to get me caught? Can we speak some place more secretive and secluded?"

"We can go to my place down the hill, if you want?"

"Sure, anywhere but here."

"Don't mind my mom, she can be very obnoxious with new comers in the house, I am absolutely sorry if she offends you."

"Hey mom I have returned from school"

"Hello, to you too sweetheart, Cece did you bring a boyfriend into my house?"

"He isn't…, he's my friend that's a boy, mom don't embarrass me, and we will be upstairs; all right mother?"

"There better not be any inappropriate actions because once I hear a weird noise we will have a problem."

"We're not mom you're so annoying sometimes."

"Thank you for having me as a guest in your lovely and humble abode, Thanks again Mrs. Hope"

Sorry about my mom she's just how you say vexatious sometimes. She's super vigilant of which can be good yet a dreadful thing.

How is it dreadful and you may be exaggerating a bit don't you think?

I'm not over exaggerating.

Seems like it or your hiding something that you want to tell me but you can't because you're afraid of my response?

So, you're a ghost and a mind-reader now?

Hey! I have feelings to you know and I am not a ghost, if you're trying to hold my hand while we are sitting here on your bed. So, I have two questions for you, what's your first name and what are you trying to hide from me?

I'm not hiding anything we're friends right? Xander? What's wrong, I want to be your friend please let me be your friend.

*Xander starts crying*

Why are you crying? Xander you're scaring me now?


End file.
